paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Air Field
Background An Air Field (AF) and a Jump Base are ground installations operated by the Starfighter Corps. Measuring at 7,000 meters long and 1,000 meters wide, an Air Field is designed to meet a variety of combat, logistical, and transportation needs for the Jod Military Forces, oftentimes acting as deployment & staging areas for the Army Air Corps, King's Army, and Kingdom's Navy when being deployed around the Kingdom of Jod. The AF totals 1,664 personnel, including a company of 100 Provost Guards (aside from the 45 personnel attached to the Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicles, Military Police), 570 military complement personnel (pilots & crews for starfighters, shuttles, & base motorized defenses), and 913 base personnel. The base is commanded by a Brigadier General. Air Fields are a critical part of the Joint Operations Planetary Defensive Network. Locations Air Fields are located near or in conjunction with civilian airports & spaceports, as well as usually being located on the outskirts of major cities. Air Fields are also always paired with a System Base, providing the base with transportation services. Typically, Air Fields are never deployed alone and isolated from nearby support units and, if they are, are done so in very safe star systems, as their defenses are not designed to withstand a full-on attack. Combat Function Functionally, Air Fields provide atmosphere and immediate above terrain to planetary orbit defense. While their roles would seem limited in nature to planetary defense, Air Fields are typically positioned near important hyperspace routes, as their starfighter complement can easily assist bulk freighters and other shipping & passenger liners, as well as their hyperspace-capable starfighters being used routinely for diplomatic escorts. In cases where the need arose, Air Field assets were also assigned to hunting down local criminals, pirates, and smugglers proving to be troublesome. Aside from military controlled space stations, Air Fields are the primary transportation waypoints for Jod Military Forces throughout the Kingdom of Jod. Capital World The Capital World incorporates 36 System Bases across the world, in which Air Fields are incorporated into their function. Being on the Capital World, every piece of weaponry, materiel, and all other infrastructure within the base is incorporated with Red Rock according to both the Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program & Re-Acquisition Product Program. Layout Exterior Layout & Base Defenses The entire base is laid down over ferrocrete with buildings covered in suprasteel. All windows are made of transparisteel. Designed as a rectangle enclosed with a 15 meter high titanium-rod-linked palisade topped with razor wire & a single titanium encased gatehouse with a titanium fence gate (the gatehouse houses 2 Heavy Duel Anti-Materiel/Anti-Personnel .50 Caliber Cannons). The air field also features 11 two-level pillboxes equipped with 2 Heavy Duel Anti-Materiel/Anti-Personnel .50 Caliber Cannons & a E-Web Missile Launcher through 3 embrasures (1 top level in the middle, 2 bottom level to either side of the top, forming a triangle) for forward operations and a rear defending Anti-Personnel Rotary Cannon through a fourth embrasure by the entry/exit of the pillbox. There is one pillbox on every exterior corner of the base, as well as two to either side of the gatehouse and 1 each guarding the control tower & building complex, the other guarding the fuel depot, and the last 3 guarding the hangers. Each pillbox also comes with 2 top-mounted searchlights. On the four interior corners of the base are 2 Bp.5 anti-aircraft turrets each, as well as 3 LNR series I systemary laser batteries, 1 each protecting the hangers, control tower & building complex, and fuel depot. Interior Layout Equipped with a control tower to the far north-west corner of the base, a cluster of buildings---mainly barracks, mess hall, gym, medcenter, Provost Guard station, and fire station---surround the tower in a semi-circle. 11 above-ground hardened aircraft shelters covered in anti-sensor durinium linked to respective durinium-plated hardened aircraft underground shelters underneath via a ramp & a turbolift (both ways) are on the west side of the air field, as well is a taxiing area and additional exterior parking for craft large enough to land a single King-class Troop Transport and have more then enough additional room left over. On the east side of the base is the fuel depot, which is surrounded by a 12 meter high durasteel wall topped with razor wire and secured by a titanium fence gate. A 3-man Provost Guard guardhouse sits exterior to the walls and to the right of the fence gate (while a similar guardhouse is interior to the left of the fence). A two-level square durasteel building topped with a white radome and surrounded by 7 ground-based Rectennas and 50 different antennas, which is the communications & sensor hub for the base, is located near the north-east corner of the base, in between the fence corner & the fuel depot. It is enclosed by a 15 meter high titanium-rod-linked palisade topped with razor wire & secured by a titanium fence gate. A 3-man Provost Guard guardhouse sits exterior to the fence and to the right of the fence gate (while a similar guardhouse is interior to the left of the fence). Two runways at 5,500 meters long & 80 meters wide---one for take off & the other for landing---are in the middle between the west & east sides of the base. While the runways do not operate in the traditional sense as much, they do provide a landing & takeoff area for plenty of ships. Furthermore, several military roads conect the base in between the various interior structures & the runway. Air Speeder, Shuttle, Starfighter, & Starship Complement The air field holds the following: Air Speeders & Starfighters * 1 ABE Squadron (12 craft, 75 personnel) * 1 Interceptor Squadron (12 craft, 37 personnel) * 2 Fighter Squadrons (24 craft, 100 personnel) * 2 Aerial Fighter Squadrons (24 craft, 74 personnel) Shuttles & Transports * 1 Cargo Squadron (4 craft, 62 personnel) * 1 VIP Squadron (4 craft, 21 personnel) * 1 Aerial Gunship Squadron (4 craft, 17 personnel) * 1 Aerial Transport Squadron (4 craft, 13 personnel) * 2 Escort Shuttle Squadrons (8 craft, 68 personnel) Support Vehicles The Air Field comes supplied with the following: * 1 Light Attack Company (10 vehicles, 22 personnel) * 3 Multipurpose Truck Companies (30 vehicles, 84 personnel) * 3 Multipurpose Trucks, Fire Model (15 personnel) * 3 Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicles, Ambulance Model (6 personnel) * 6 Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicles, Fire Model (18 personnel) * 15 Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicles, Military Police (45 personnel) Category:Kingdom of Jod